


Magandang Umaga

by sooisto



Series: The Everyday Life of KaiSoo [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 20:50:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14818616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sooisto/pseuds/sooisto
Summary: Ang Part 2 ng The Everyday Life of KaiSoo series :)Mag-enjoy sa pag-babasa!unbeta'd





	Magandang Umaga

**Author's Note:**

> Ang Part 2 ng The Everyday Life of KaiSoo series :)
> 
> Mag-enjoy sa pag-babasa!
> 
> unbeta'd

 

 

 

5:24 na ng umaga at nagsisimula na magluto si Kyungsoo ng kanilang breakfast, Chicken and Egg Hash.

 

National holiday ngayon kaya may isang araw sila para makapag pahinga at kalimutan muna ang mga gawain sa uni.

 

Sa kalagitnaan ng pag luluto ni Kyungsoo ay nagising si Jongin mula sa kanilang kama dahil naamoy niya ang mabangong niluluto ng kanyang nobyo. Naaamoy niya ang paborito niyang pagkain sa umaga.

 

Mabilis siyang nakabangon at agad itong pumunta sa kusina para yakapin ang kanyang best chef/masarap na nobyo sa buong universe.

 

“Good morning babuuu kooo.” Sabay halik nito sa pisngi ni Kyungsoo.

 

Hahalikan na sana ni Kyungsoo ang babu niya ng makita niya itong naka boxers pa din.

 

“Babu! Ano ba ‘yan, mag damit ka nga!” Saglit na iniwan ni Kyungsoo ang niluluto at tumungo sa kwarto upang kumuha ng damit na maisusuot ni Jongin.

 

“Ayaw mo na ba makita maganda kong katawan?” Kumunot ang noo nito at nag pout ng napaka cute na parang maamong tuta.

 

Biglang lumambot ang puso ni Kyungsoo nang makita nito ang mukha ng nobyo niyang bibihisan na niya. “Ano ka ba naman, syempre para hindi ka magkasakit.” Sabay halik nito sa ilong ni Jongin.

 

Umungol ang baby ni Kyungsoo habang nakanguso, nag aantay ng halik sa labi mula sa kanya.

 

Di niya ito binigyang pansin at bumalik na ulit sa kanyang pagluluto. “Ay, ayoko, magtoothbrush ka muna doon.”

 

Umingit si Jongin at muling niyakap si Kyungsoo sa likod nito. “Ayaw, kiss mo muna ako.”

 

“Ay, sabi ko hinde, mag sipilyo ka muna don.”

 

“Di mo ‘ ko ikikiss?” Bulong ni Jongin sa tenga ni Kyungsoo. “Dali na, namiss kita ng sobra eh.”

 

Di niya kinakaya ang Jongin na ganito kaya inunahan na niya ito ng halik sa pisngi. Pisngi lang.

 

“Sa kabila naman.”

 

At humalik muli ito sa kabila namang pisngi.

 

“Dito naman, babu” Ngumuso si Jongin.

 

“Hay nako, kulit ng babu ko, sige na nga.”

 

Nilapat niya ang mga palad niya sa magkabilang pisngi ni Jongin saka niya ito hinalikan ng mariin.

 

“Good morning babu.”

 

 

…

 

 

Nakahanda na ang nilutong pagkain ni Kyungsoo sa lamesa at nag simula na silang kumain. Pero napansin ni Kyungsoo na di ginagalaw ni Jongin ang kubyertos niya at nakanguso ito.”

 

“Babu, ano problema? Masakit ba tiyan mo?”

 

“Hindi.”

 

“Masakit ngipin?”

 

“Hindi rin.”

 

“Eh ano?”

 

“Subuan mo ‘ko.”

 

Di alam ni Kyungsoo kung matatawa ba siya o maiinis dahil nagpapa-baby nanaman si Jongin sa kanya. Sa tuwing walang pasok ang dalawa ay lagi ganito si Jongin. Ibang iba sa mga araw na iniispoiled si Kyungsoo.

 

Tumabi si Kyungsoo para subuan si Jongin. “Say, ahh”

 

“Ahh”

 

Biglang nagising lalo si Jongin nang matikman niya ang paborito niyang pagkain na luto ng mahal niya. Hindi siya makapaniwala pero sa tuwing natitikman niya ito ay mas lalong sumasarap ang luto niya.

 

Nagpapasalamat sa Diyos na dumating si Kyungsoo sa buhay niya, nangangakong di ito papakawalan at mamahalin siya magpakailanman.

 

“Babu, bakit ang sarap sarap mong magluto?”

 

“Hay nako babu, wag ka na mangbola at kumain ka na lang.” Saka ulit siya sinubuan ng pagkain.

 

Inenjoy na lang niya ang pagkain at inusog niya ang upuan niya papalapit lalo kay Kyungsoo para sumiksik sa gilid nito. “Hehe, love you babuu” sabay kiss sa pisngi ni Kyungsoo.

 

“Ewan ko talaga sayo, nag gaganyan ka nanaman dahil alam mong maglilinis tayo ng apartment ngayon noh?”

 

“Babu, masama ba maglandi? Di pa pwedeng miss lang kita?” Sumimangot ito at yumuko na lang, nagtatampo na.

 

Gusto lang talaga minsan makita ni Kyungsoo ang mga ganitong expression sa mukha ng kanyang mahal, ang cute cute kasi. Pero mas cute pa rin siya kesa dito.

 

“Ito naman si babu masyadong matampuhin.” Yakap niya dito “Nag jojoke lang ako, ikaw naman eh.” Saka niya ulit hinalikan si Jongin sa labi.

 

Hindi na alam ni Jongin kung ano pa ang mas sasarap sa luto nito at ang mga halik ni Kyungsoo sa umaga.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
